


Рай на земле

by akino_ame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальдивы — это райский отдых, сказка для туристов. Отпуск Куроо и Ойкавы почти удался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай на земле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды Haikyuu!, беты - Kotya-sensei, Шэм Лун.

— Привет. — Куроо целует Ойкаву — соскучился, не виделись почти неделю, — но тот выворачивается из рук.

— У меня есть отличная новость!

Отличные новости от Ойкавы обычно не сулят ничего хорошего. Лоснящаяся глянцевая бумага мельтешит перед глазами, явно какой-то тропический рай на земле. В последний раз, когда Ойкава потащил его за собой в поход, они едва не остались в горах без еды, хорошо хоть бутылки с водой нес Куроо. После этого случая Куроо относится к любым отличным новостям от Ойкавы насторожено.

Куроо глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, как раз вовремя, потому что тот трясёт в воздухе яркой брошюркой:

— Мы едем в отпуск! 

Вот это новость.

— Ого. Кто-то устал от работы и хочет свалить из города, но боится, что без меня будет одиноко?

На щеках Ойкавы играет лихорадочный румянец, под глазами темнеют синяки, будто тот и не спал вовсе дня три, а то и больше. Может, и правда не спал, видок ещё тот! Наверное, ему и вправду нужен отпуск. Тот работает слишком много в последнее время.

Куроо сжимает переносицу пальцами, крепко жмурится и снова поднимает глаза: Ойкава рядом — совершенно обычный, чуточку усталый. Наверное, ему кажутся всякие глупости. Это просто неделя сумасшедшая: сначала у Куроо был аврал на работе, потом Ойкава пропадал где-то за городом... С его заданиями — сам чёрт ногу сломит! 

Просто Куроо соскучился чуточку слишком. И, кажется, только он.

— Мы едем в отпуск, — улыбается Ойкава, но его тон совсем не вяжется с улыбкой. Куроо морщится, вот же упрямый. — Много вещей с собой не бери, на острове всё есть.

— На острове? Что, твой босс совсем озверел, что ты решил свалить от него из Японии? — усмехается Куроо.

— Это бонус за то, что я один из лучших в своём деле! — Ойкава громко фыркает, словно Куроо собирается с ним спорить. — На острове пробудем две недели, ты же решишь со своей работой? Это своеобразная компенсация за сверхурочные и командировку. 

— Кстати, о моей работе, у нас же проект новый намечается, — Куроо тяжело вздыхает. Он не против сделать перерыв, отдохнуть от офиса, но Ойкаве вредно думать, что он может делать всё, что ему хочется. 

— Ты только что сдал предыдущий, тебе тоже полезно отдохнуть, — подмигивает Ойкава и продолжает чуть серьёзнее: — К тому же, сколько мы не виделись с тобой? Ну, нормально? Чтобы не по-быстрому и спать, а просто…

На лице Ойкавы появляется еле заметная улыбка. Он редко улыбается так — искренне, нежно, и Куроо сдаётся слишком быстро. Отлично, две недели отпуска — это замечательно!

Иногда Куроо хочется взять Ойкаву за шкирку и потрясти, словно нашкодившего щенка. Но позволить себе такое — две недели смертельной обиды вместо отпуска, так что приходится скрипеть зубами и мысленно паковать сумку. 

— Значит, две недели отдыха и никакой работы?

— Угу. Океан, солнце, пляж и много-много секса… — В голосе Ойкавы столько мечтательности, что Куроо и сам вдруг чувствует нетерпение.

— Кстати, куда ты сказал мы едем? 

— Остров. Один из атоллов на Мальдивах. Тебе понравится.

***

 

Мальдивы встречают их духотой, жарким солнцем и прозрачным, голубым океаном. Такой показывают в голливудских фильмах и в рекламе паршивенького шоколада с кокосовой стружкой. Такой океан настолько прекрасен, что Куроо первые минуты не чувствует липкой жары, разлитой в воздухе. 

— На причале нас уже дожидаются, — говорит Ойкава. Он тоже кажется повеселевшим, волосы скрыты под кепкой, на носу — солнцезащитные очки. 

Куроо широко улыбается, подставляя жгучему солнцу щёки. 

— С этой минуты мы в отпуске! К чёрту работу, будем жариться на солнце, плавать, спать и, — Ойкава прибавляет свистящим шепотом, — трахаться. Много трахаться.

Губы Ойкавы едва заметно дрожат — тот сдерживает улыбку. И Куроо счастлив. Будто он снова в старшей школе, впереди масса времени и возможностей.

Пока лодка движется к атоллу, он перевешивается за борт, щупает воду, в лицо ему летят брызги, остужают горящую кожу. За лодкой остается длинный пенный след, который медленно растворяется в океанской сини. Ойкава взирает на его дурачества с наигранным неодобрением.

— Соль высохнет на солнце, на одежде останутся пятна.

— Ну и что, — Куроо облизывает уже соленые губы. Теперь ему очень хочется пить. — Кстати, а почему мы не летим гидросамолетом? 

Над головой с громким визгом как раз пролетает очередной.

Ойкава не слышит его, или просто делает вид, и Куроо пожимает плечами. Если бы они летели, сейчас бы он был в воздухе, никаких брызг в лицо, никакой соли на губах и никакого Ойкавы, облитого солнечным светом. Куроо жмурится на секунду и усилием воли отворачивается, разглядывает бирюзовую поверхность за кормой. Он не то, чтобы очень любит воду, просто эта, разлитая на многие километры вокруг, кажется сказочной, волшебной. И Куроо все тянется проверить, настоящая ли она.

Мальдивы — это классно, думает он, вдыхая солёный воздух, тут слишком охуенно, чтобы просто так забыть.

Домик стоит метрах в тридцати от воды, узкая полоса причала разрезает океан, словно чёрная морская змея. Кстати, о змеях, Куроо так и не посмотрел, вдруг тут водится какая-нибудь гадость. Он всё собирался, а потом завертелось: срочно закончить работу, собрать кое-какие документы… В общем, Куроо решил, что на месте разберётся, главное, чтобы в кровать ничего не лезло.

Он поспешно распаковывает сумку, вытаскивает оттуда разноцветные шорты-бермуды и аляповатую мятую рубашку. Вот он — отпуск, зажатый в кулаке. Скорее бы окунуться в нереально-голубую воду и всем телом ощутить — настоящая. Просто поверить, что они действительно тут, что они вдвоём на целых четырнадцать дней, и вокруг только океан.

Никаких чертежей, программ и компьютера целых четырнадцать дней — настоящая сказка.

Ойкава на кухне, разглядывает содержимое холодильника. Он все ещё не снял свою кепку, и Куроо решает помочь, ловко дергает за козырек и натягивает на себя. Ойкава громко возмущается, старается отобрать, но у него не получается. Они смеются и дурачатся, как дети, и от этого даже теплеет внутри.

— Голодный? Пойдём искупаемся, — предлагает Куроо, отдышавшись, и пихает Ойкаву в плечо, — а потом поедим. Тут, наверное, есть что-то, из чего получится обед на скорую руку. — Холодильник полон продуктов, и Куроо суёт нос в один из контейнеров. — О, рыба. Круто.

— Рыбу здесь любят так же, как в Японии — рис, — поясняет Ойкава и всё-таки забирает кепку. — Хотя, рис тут тоже едят и много. Так что голодными не останемся. Только воду из-под крана не пей. — Он достает с нижней полки литровую бутылку воды, — Куроо даже сглатывает от предвкушения, он так хотел скорее искупаться, что забыл о жажде, — и на пластиковых боках тут же проступает конденсат. — Вот.

Ойкава разливает минеральную воду по высоким стаканам и протягивает один из них Куроо. 

— Вот теперь можно и искупаться. 

— Переодевайся, — просит Куроо. — Подожду тебя на пляже.

Песок под ногами мягкий и мелкий, нагретый солнцем. Он блестит рассыпанным бисером, щекотно забивается между пальцев и не дает быстро подобраться к воде. Куроо тихо смеётся — даже песок на пляже и тот заставляет ждать Ойкаву. 

Ойкава появляется совсем скоро, из-под коротких рукавов видны бледные предплечья. 

— Ты, чёрт возьми, похож на труп, скоро загнешься со своей работой, — заявляет Куроо. Ойкава едва заметно фыркает и скидывает свою гавайку. — Хорошо, что мы здесь одни. И можем заняться сексом прямо на пляже, и никому и дела нет.

— Можно, — соглашается Ойкава и стягивает с себя шорты. Под ними нет белья. И ехидно продолжает: — Но ты не станешь. В доме есть удобная кровать, а сейчас тебе слишком жарко, чтобы заниматься сексом под пальмой. И, к тому же, под этим солнцем сгореть очень легко.

— Ты прав, лучше на кровати, — смеётся он. Ойкава знает его, как свои пять пальцев, иногда даже ужас берет. К тому же, плечи припекает, да и голову тоже. Тропическое солнце безжалостно. — А ты взял крем от загара?

— Взял, конечно, — кивает Ойкава и, не дожидаясь его, бежит к океану. Куроо пожимает плечами, тоже раздевается и бросается следом. 

— Осторожнее, — тот оборачивается и поднимает вверх указательный палец. — Смотри под ноги. Тут могут быть морские ежи.

Куроо вглядывается в прозрачную воду и не видит ничего, кроме белого песка и пары камней. Он пожимает плечами, но к совету Ойкавы прислушивается.

— Сгоришь ведь, — предупреждает Ойкава, выходя на берег, его кожа блестит на солнце каплями воды. Он подбирает вещи, оглядывается на Куроо и улыбается. — Идём?

Куроо выбирается на песок следом, накидывает на влажное тело гавайку. Пестрая тонкая ткань высыхает сразу же, даже прежде, чем они возвращаются в дом. А внутри после палящего солнца — прохладно. Желудок урчанием напоминает, что давно пора бы перекусить, а лучше плотно пообедать.

Ойкава достает тарелки из шкафчика, разливает в бокалы какой-то белёсый напиток — лимонад, что ли? — его движения неторопливы и размеренны. Куроо плюхается на стул и тут же тянет в рот кусочек рыбы.

Тунец тает во рту, непривычные приправы делают рыбу непохожей на то, что они обычно едят дома.

Отпуск, думает Куроо, отправляя очередной кусочек в рот и облизывая пальцы. 

— Чем займёмся завтра? — спрашивает он.

— Плаванье, отдых, секс, — перечисляет Ойкава и хитро смотрит на него.

От каждого варианта в отдельности Куроо приходит в восторг, а уж если они вместе, то это просто победное комбо. Он снова думает, что Мальдивы — это охуенно.

***

 

Секс на Мальдивах не похож на секс в Японии. Тут он жаркий, тягучий и ласковый. Куроо долго вылизывает Ойкаву, ведёт губами по ключицам, кусает горло и целует до белых пятен перед глазами, прежде чем трахнуть. А тот тихо стонет и подаётся навстречу — тоже жаркий, как грёбаный песок на пляже. И Куроо вязнет, тонет в нём по самые уши, сходит с ума.

Он проводит ладонью по члену, растирает смазку и надавливает у основания головки, щекочет пальцем уздечку. Ойкаве так нравится — он вскидывает бёдра, стискивает пальцами простынь и облизывает губы. Куроо гладит внутреннюю сторону его бедра, несильно цепляет ногтями, и Ойкава сам расставляет ноги шире, упирается пятками в постель.

— Хватит уже тянуть, — выдыхает он.

И Куроо слушается, проводит головкой между ягодиц — дразнит, надавливает у основания члена. Ещё он знает, что если сейчас лизнуть мошонку, тронуть кончиком языка яйцо и втянуть его в рот, то Ойкава может кончить. 

Куроо не уверен, что у него хватит сил удержаться самому. Он льет смазку, растирает вокруг ануса и осторожно толкается вперёд, плавно входит до основания. Звонкий шлепок кожи о кожу кажется слишком громким. Ойкава со свистом втягивает воздух, закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать. Куроо ласково гладит его шею и горло, выходит наполовину и снова вбивается одним толчком. 

Волосы Ойкавы липнут ко лбу, над верхней губой проступает испарины. Он сжимается, крепко стискивает Куроо изнутри так, что ему самому хочется взвыть в голос от удовольствия. Оно слишком сильное, острое, но остановиться, замереть, дать себе перевести дух — невозможно. И Куроо подхватывает Ойкаву под бедра, притягивает ближе и старается двигаться плавно, размеренно. 

Ойкава кончает первым, и от его протяжного стона у Куроо темнеет в глазах. Его колени подрагивают и разъезжаются, и он опускается на постель, вжимается губами в плечо Ойкавы. 

Оргазм растекается по телу, обхватывает с головы до ног, и Куроо на бесконечно длинное мгновение теряется, не ощущает ничего, кроме чистого, ничем не замутненного удовольствия. 

Единственный, кто точно рядом — Ойкава, хрипло дышит и не спихивает с себя, наоборот прижимает крепче. В доме тоже жарко, прохлада, текущая из окна, не спасает. На языке ощущается горьковатый пот, сердце колотится под горлом, и Куроо думает, что ещё немного, и он вплавится в Ойкаву. Станет с ним одним целым. 

В такие моменты он этого почти не боится, он почти уверен, что сам этого хочет. Не просто спать друг с другом и встречаться иногда, а быть вместе. Любить, наверное.

На утро тело ломит от недосыпа — Куроо всё-таки плохо спит на новом месте, — а плечи ноют и горят.

— Сам виноват, — фыркает Ойкава. — Я тебя предупреждал. Значит, сегодня никакого купания. 

Куроо только стонет и шипит сквозь зубы. Кажется, будто он просто испёкся, подрумянился, как пирог в духовке.

Ойкава идёт в ванную и возвращается почти сразу, в руках его — тюбик с какой-то мазью. Она прохладная, и Куроо сразу чувствует облегчение, стоит Ойкаве нанести её на плечи и спину. Грудь тот тоже мажет, но с таким сосредоточенным видом, что Куроо смеётся. 

— Нос, кстати, тоже обгорел, — говорит Ойкава, и щекотно задевает самый кончик.

— Раз не получится плавать, то из того, что ты предлагал, я выбираю секс, — жарко выдыхает Куроо. 

— Нет, — категорично говорит Ойкава. — Мне сейчас надо встретиться с хозяином. Это старый друг семьи, он пригласил меня сюда. Посмотришь пока телевизор? Уверен, найдешь что-нибудь. И в следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем проводить столько времени на солнце.

— Хозяин? — недоуменно переспрашивает Куроо.

— Да, он тут всем заправляет.

— Кстати, об этом, с чего такая доброта? — Куроо хмурится, а Ойкава опускает глаза. — Не хочешь рассказать?

— Ладно, что уж, — говорит тот чуть слышно. — Сугимото-сан владеет тут несколькими атоллами. От туристов отбоя нет. Сам понимаешь, дорогущие отели, сервис по высшему разряду и красота вокруг. А потом туристы стали жаловаться: то им там стоны какие-то слышатся, то вой. Сугимото-сан, конечно, на веру принимать не стал, а потом, вроде как, у какой-то туристки собачка пропала. Вообще, мало ли куда псина делась, но шум поднялся жуткий.

— Да уж.

— Так вот, после этого местных чуть ли не боем сюда гнать работать пришлось, это по словам Сугимото-сана, конечно. А уж когда какая-то девушка пропала…

— Куда могла пропасть девушка с окружённого водой куска суши шириной в пятьсот метров? — Куроо даже на постели садится. Он не очень любит работу Ойкавы, да и не лезет в неё сам, а тут просто любопытно. Да и Ойкава, ясное дело, не считает проблему серьезной, раз делится. 

— Да много куда. Может, купаться полезла, хотя местные не суются в воду после заката. Или с каким-нибудь козлом сбежала. Но всё это пахнет дурно. Аборигены несут что-то про сверхъестественное, что остров проклят, ну и всякий подобный бред. Местная полиция не шевелится — разводят руками, мол, мало ли куда глупая девушка подалась, да и Сугимото-сан не хочет шумихи. Но в любом случае, он просил проверить меня. По-свойски, почти по-родственному.

— Значит, никакой работы, да? — Куроо не злится, но то, что Ойкава сразу не сказал — раздражает, самую малость.

— Да какая тут работа? — тот подмигивает. — Понятно, что тут ни похищения, ни убийства. А так, просто отдохнуть бесплатно. Тоже по-родственному. О, вот и он, наверное. Лежи тихо и не рыпайся, а то мазь не поможет. 

— Да, мамочка, — бормочет Куроо, но слишком тихо, чтобы Ойкава мог услышать.

В шорохе прибоя отчетливо слышен шум моторной лодки.

Куроо бездумно перещёлкивает программы, то проваливаясь в зыбкий сон, то снова просыпаясь. Ойкавы нет долго, но почему-то сколько Куроо не прислушивается, разобрать разговора не может. 

Тот возвращается, когда Куроо понимает, что жутко голоден. Уже и обедать пора, наверное.

— Фух, устал, — говорит Ойкава. — С одной стороны, классно, что мы за это все не платим, с другой, как же меня бесят все эти разговоры и воспоминания о прошлом. Если бы Сугимото-сан не вспоминал детство и юность, которые они с отцом провели вместе, то я бы ещё час назад освободился. В душ хочу, — прибавляет он жалобно, — совсем зажарился.

Куроо его отлично понимает. Действие мази заканчивается и плечи снова начинает припекать.

Они снова едят рыбу, запивают ее каким-то кислым соком. Куроо он нравится, потому что отлично утоляет жажду.

— Вообще, все это очень странно, — наконец говорит Ойкава, — понимаешь, если собачонка могла просто утонуть, к примеру, или пойти на корм акулам — их тут, кстати, много, не лезь в воду ночью, — да и просто подохнуть от жары, то уж местным-то отлично известно, когда можно в воду, а когда лучше на бережку. Сугимото-сан говорит, что никуда девчонка бы не сбежала, воспитание не то. Так куда она делась?

Куроо молчит — он-то откуда знает. Его дело — планировка зданий, дело Ойкавы — расследовать. Или, как сейчас, искать людей. Одно сейчас ясно: хрен им, а не отпуск.

Куроо откладывает в сторону вилку, тяжело вздыхает и сгребает посуду — мыть. Сказочно вкусный тунец внезапно отдает бумагой. 

До вечера Ойкава что-то сосредоточенно читает, делает пометки и снова читает. Между его бровей пролегает едва заметная морщинка — подсветка ноутбука делает ее глубже, а Ойкаву — старше. Сейчас ему двадцать семь, но в бледном свете экрана кажется, что минимум сорок. Куроо убавляет звук телевизора и теперь следит за Ойкавой. Внутри ворочается беспокойство, только определить, откуда оно взялось, Куроо не может. 

Ойкава закусывает губу, щёлкает кнопками клавиатуры и вдруг поднимает глаза. Расфокусированный взгляд скользит по Куроо вверх, словно насекомое. Ойкава шевелит губами и с силой сжимает пальцы. 

— Что-то нашёл? — спрашивает Куроо. 

— Нет, да и что тут найдешь-то? — Ойкава смаргивает, встряхивает головой и стирает ладонью выступивший на лбу пот. — Слушай, прогуляться не хочешь? Вроде жара спадает.

Солнце и впрямь клонится к закату, небо окрашивается розовым, а океан похож на расплавленное золото. Красиво, аж дух захватывает.

— А что, ты уже с работой закончил?

— Нет, но не могу больше, ничего не понимаю, — жалобно говорит Ойкава. — Обойдем атолл минут за двадцать. А потом — ужинать. Блин, мы тут только едим, — он смеётся легко и задорно, так, что Куроо и сам улыбается.

— Так ведь отпуск же, можно немного расслабиться.

Ойкава с треском захлопывает крышку ноутбука, будто она его лично обидела. 

— Можно, — соглашается тот, отставляет ноутбук и забирается на постель, укладывается на самом краю, но это все равно — рядом. Куроо чувствует, как внутри разливается умиротворение. Давно они просто не валялись в обнимку. — Но девчонка-то от этого не найдётся.

Они молчат, и комнату наполняет шум океана. Оказывается, стоит умолкнуть, как он становится почти оглушительным, навязчивым, громким. И как только Куроо сумел заснуть под него вчера? С его тропического рая понемногу выцветает краска, словно с намокшего буклета. Сначала обгорел, теперь вот Ойкава занят, работает, и Куроо весь день не знает, куда себя деть. Он уже почти жалеет, что они приехали сюда.

Снова накрывает чувством тревоги, и Куроо озирается по сторонам, стараясь понять, что не так. Может, в отстраненности Ойкавы, а может в нем самом. Сам вообразил, сам разочаровался — обычная история.

Он осторожно переворачивается на спину и с удивлением отмечает, что уже почти не болит, терпимо.

— Давай прогуляемся на закате, — вдруг просит Ойкава и льнет теснее, кладет ладонь на грудь Куроо.

Наверное, думает Куроо, он тоже скучал.

На душе снова становится легко.

***

 

— Обувайся, — говорит Ойкава. Сам он натягивает коралловые тапочки, ещё пара стоит рядом. — И, пожалуйста, не вздумай плавать ночью. 

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел ввиду, говоря, что тут всё есть, — с уважением говорит Куроо и подтягивает пару ближе. Размер ему подходит. — Идём уже. А то совсем стемнеет.

Над водой висит алый круг солнца, почти касается золотящейся воды. Дорожка, которую чертит закат, ничуть не хуже луной. Куроо хочется окунуться, но он решает послушаться совета Ойкавы. Наверняка в темноте вся живность стекается из океана к рифам — на ужин. К тому же тот говорил, что вокруг много акул…

Все же он подходит ближе к воде — океан манит и притягивает. Ступни сразу намокают в легких тапочках, в мелкие отверстия забивается песок. Куроо до боли в глазах всматривается в уже непрозрачную воду и переводит взгляд на наполовину затонувшее солнце. 

— Тут оно, кажется, больше, — говорит он и оглядывается. Ойкава застыл позади на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Куроо смотрит на свои ступни, провалившиеся в песок, и замечает стеклянный блеск. На расстоянии всего шага из песка торчит донышко бутылки. 

— О, смотри! — Ойкава следит за ним взглядом, по-птичьи склонив голову. Красные солнечные лучи мажут его лицо неровными пятнами: почти черными под глазами и у носа, бордовым — губы и скулы, розовым — щеки и подбородок. Сам Ойкава — это целая палитра красного, всевозможных оттенков.

Куроо весь день провалялся на кровати, бездумно пялясь в телевизор, ему скучно и хочется приключений. Кто не смотрел в детстве мультиков про пиратов? Куроо — не исключение. Он чувствует азарт и представляет, что в бутылке — просьба о помощи, послание с необитаемого острова... Да мало ли что! 

Он осторожно выкапывает бутылку — действительно бутылку, мать его! — из песка и вертит, стряхивает налипшие крупинки. Горлышко бутылки запечатано, внутри — клочок бумаги, но в сумерках ничего толком не разглядеть. На этикетке видны остатки размытой надписи, но Куроо едва ли сможет прочесть. 

— Идём в дом, Ойкава, посмотрим, что в ней, — простит он, ковыряет ногтем пробку, сдирает слой то ли воска, то ли ещё какой-то гадости. У него от нетерпения дрожат руки.

Ойкава едва заметно кивает и первым разворачивается, идёт к желтому прямоугольнику света, падающему из окна. Сумерки становятся гуще на глазах, окутывают остров в секунду, и Куроо тонет в них. Уже не видно ни жёлтоватого электрического света, ни окончательно упавшего в океан солнца.

Неожиданно, пробка вылетает сама собой, Куроо даже удивляется, отчего, и бумажка падает ему на ладонь. В темноте все равно ничего не прочесть, да и Куроо уже сомневается, что идея была хорошей. Мальдивского, или на чем там было написано, он все равно не понимает. В воздухе разливается терпкий аромат, и Куроо чихает. Пахнет сушёной травой, дымом и чем-то приторным.

Куроо чихает повторно и зажимает нос рукой.

— Ойкава, — зовёт он негромко и гундосо. — Ты куда пропал? Ойкава!

Вокруг царит нереальная тишина. Не слышно больше ни шума прибоя, ни шелеста пальм, ни даже скрипа песка под ногами. Будто в мгновенье выключили все звуки, выключили мир, оставив Куроо в темноте.

— Ойкава, это нихера не смешно!

Куроо не боится темноты, Куроо вообще ничего не боится, но вокруг творится явно что-то странное. Так не бывает, ну, только если в дурацких дешевых ужастиках. Куроо закусывает губу и оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне дом.

Он делает шаг, другой, и вокруг щиколоток оборачивается океан. Волны лижут ноги, набегают и отступают, и то, что Куроо все равно ничего не видит и не слышит, хотя должен бы, вселяет в него дикий, первобытный ужас. Может, это просто его «выключили»? Он оглох и ослеп одновременно.

Свободной рукой Куроо хватается за горло, под челюстью часто-часто бьется пульс, и Куроо чуть успокаивается. Живой.

— Ойкава! — он кричит изо всех сил.

Воздуха не хватает, липкая тьма, кажется, заползает в горло, душит и не дает вдохнуть. Его охватывает ужас, сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, в горле пересыхает, накатывает паника. Куроо срывается с места, бежит, не разбирая дороги, оскальзываясь на песке. 

— Ойкава, — хрипит он, падая. Ладонь прошивает болью до самого запястья. Кричать не получается, горло перехватывает, грудь, будто тисками сжимает, Куроо чувствует, что задыхается. Через плотную черноту ему слышится голос Ойкавы, и Куроо из последних сил выдыхает: — Помоги…

***

 

В доме душно, несмотря на распахнутые окна, но и закрывать их не хочется. Куроо прав, тут даже воздух кажется другим — слаще. Ойкава усаживается на пороге, опирается спиной на дверной косяк и старается ни о чем не думать. Голова, кажется, вот-вот расколется от мыслей. Куда делась девушка? Что за вой и стоны тут слышали? Если крупный хищник — куда делся он на этом пятачке в полкилометра шириной? А те хищники, что кишмя кишат вокруг, выть и стонать не умеют…

Куроо иногда бывает прав: всё, что им нужно вот сейчас — это заниматься сексом, спать и купаться, есть фрукты и рыбу с пряным соусом. Отдыхать. Он будет думать завтра, осмотрит остров с самого утра, обшарит каждый камень, вдруг Сугимото-сан и его люди что-то пропустили?

Кстати, где Куроо? 

Ойкава не любит ждать, он вглядывается в сгустившуюся ночь и ничего не видит. Неужели Куроо всё-таки решил искупаться, несмотря на предупреждения. С того станется. Вода с заходом солнца темнеет, становится непроглядной, но это ненадолго. Ойкава, в отличие от Куроо, перед поездкой основательно изучил все, что касалось Мальдив. 

Ещё немного и вода расцветёт сотней огней.

Ойкава чуть слышно вздыхает и идёт в ночь, искать Куроо. Мало ли.

— Куроо, — зовёт он негромко.

Тихий стон он слышит, когда отходит от дома метров на двадцать. Ойкава останавливается, вслушивается в тихий плеск океана и хмурится. Вокруг не видно ни зги, тьма вокруг такая плотная, что даже рук не разглядеть. Но Ойкава уверен: это был Куроо.

Он возвращается в дом быстрым шагом. Он не чувствует ни страха, ни беспокойства, мысли остаются ясными и четкими. Сейчас просто нужно взять фонарь и не бегать в темноте. Он лежит у самого входа, Ойкава видел, жёлтый, с удобной широкой ручкой.

Мощный луч света рассекает мрак, песок сверкает и искрит, словно свежевыпавший снег. Ойкаве даже кажется, что ступни леденеют. Он без спешки, методично осматривает окрестности, светит в воду.

Может, это все ему просто мерещится? Он спит и видит сон, солнце голову напекло, перегрелся. Ойкава утирает проступивший над губой пот, облизывается. Вокруг царит влажная тропическая ночь, тяжелый воздух давит на плечи, и Ойкава просто идёт дальше, рассекая темноту фонарем.

Куроо он находит через пару минут, тот лежит на животе, а на песке под ним растекается бордовое пятно. Куроо не шевелится и не стонет, аляповатая гавайка задралась, и на пояснице Ойкава видит длинную царапину. 

Он замирает, сердце пропускает удар. Проходит несколько секунд, а, может, и целая вечность, прежде чем Ойкава бросается к нему, осторожно переворачивает на спину. Он прикладывает свои пальцы к горлу Куроо, туда, где должен биться пульс, и с облегчением понимает — живой. Кожа Куроо кажется раскаленной, или, может, у Ойкавы просто очень холодные пальцы. Взгляд его снова падает на темное пятно, и Ойкава закусывает губу. 

— Плохо, блядь, как же все это плохо, — говорит он самому себе. 

На ладони Куроо широкий порез, рядом валяются осколки бутылки. Ойкава даже смешно. Куроо нашел один-единственный камень, наверное, на всех Мальдивах и умудрился разбить о него бутылку. Только сегодня Сугимото-сан рассказывал о том, что пляжи едва ли не вылизывают.

Кажется, Куроо только порезался стеклом, Ойкава стаскивает свою рубашку и оборачивает кровоточащую ладонь тканью. Надо скорее промыть, даже в рассеянном свете фонаря видны налипшие на рану песчинки. 

Куроо вдруг тихо стонет, и к Ойкаве вновь возвращается беспокойство. Если он всего лишь поранил ладонь, почему не приходит в себя?

Он легко похлопывает того по щекам, хмурится, сейчас не время терять голову. Фонарь большой и громоздкий, и теперь Ойкава уже не думает, что удобный. Он светит Куроо в лицо и замечает лихорадочно горящие щёки, красные пятна заливают скулы, проступают у носа и даже на лбу.

— Чёрт! Неужели кто-то ужалил? 

Ойкава спешно осматривает ноги Куроо, но ожогов от щупалец медузы не видно. Они бы уже проступили яркими алыми полосами. Мало кто из туристов знает, сколько на Мальдивах ядовитых гадов, Ойкава знает, и слишком хорошо, поэтому тревога и ужас затапливают его с головой. 

— Эй, Куроо? Куроо! Хватит, ну открывай глаза! — Ойкава снова хлопает по горячим щекам, проводит по взмокшей шее. — Блядь!

Он дышит мелко, неглубоко, до боли закусывает губу, стараясь справиться с самой настоящей паникой. Сердце колотится под горлом, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Ойкава оттягивает верхнее веко Куроо пальцем и отшатывается, роняя фонарь на песок.

Тьма колыхается вокруг линии света, словно разъедает его, откусывает по кусочку, поступает всё ближе. И эта же тьма клубится внутри Куроо — его правый глаз заволокло чернотой.

— Что за херь творится? — вслух произносит Ойкава. Это вряд ли нужно, просто вслух — легче, так он чувствует себя увереннее.

Он кладет фонарь рядом так, чтобы свет падал на Куроо, снова склоняется над ним, вглядывается в его лицо. Кажется, что Куроо просто лихорадит, и ничего, кроме этого. Если не считать чёрные провалы вместо глаз.

— Куроо? — тихо зовёт Ойкава. 

Он не знает, что делать. Он прочитал столько о Мальдивах: культуре, еде и быте. Он может оказать первую помощь и даже грамотно перевязать, но что делать сейчас Ойкава не имеет ни малейшего понятия. 

Он, казалось, предусмотрел все возможные неприятности, но, оказывается, нет.

Внутренности сдавливает ужасом. Ойкава думает: Куроо может умереть, и виноват будет он. Это он предложил отпуск. Мальдивы были нужны ему, снова работа, которая следует за ним по пятам. Его не было рядом, он не может ни чем помочь сейчас. 

— Помоги, — мысленно просит он. Ойкава не знает, у кого он просит помощи. Куроо рядом не шевелится, вокруг клубится темнота, за которой даже звуков не слышно. — Помоги. Пожалуйста, помоги.

Ойкава жмурится и очень хочет проснуться. Внутри просыпается паника, ладони влажнеют, и он обтирает их о шорты. Он крупно вздрагивает, когда колена касается горячая ладонь. 

Ойкава открывает глаза. Куроо кривится и поднимается, непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам. Рубашка, которой Ойкава обернул его руку, падает на песок, по коже Куроо снова течет кровь, собирается на кончиках тёмными пятнами, падает на песок.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Ойкава. — Ты… как?

Куроо оборачивается через плечо, кивает в сторону дома и первым шагает в темноту. Он исчезает в ней так быстро, что Ойкава не успевает подняться.

Неестественная, тяжёлая тьма рассеивается, словно её и не было. Теперь Ойкава ясно видит звёздное небо, фосфоресцирующую воду и жёлтые квадраты света, раскинувшиеся на песке. Дрожь и паника утихают. 

Что вообще это было?! 

Внутри понемногу разгорается гнев, злость поднимается удушливой волной. Может, Куроо головой об этот камень долбанулся? Или долбанулся он, раз отпустил того одного. 

Ойкава выключает фонарь, идёт к дому.

Ойкава идёт следом за Куроо. 

***

 

— Хочу осмотреть остров, пойдёшь со мной?

Они завтракают рано, едва всходит солнце. Но оно уже припекает, и если Ойкава хочет осмотреться, то лучше идти сейчас. Куроо пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

Ойкава тяжело вздыхает и поднимается из-за стола.

Ночью он спал плохо: сначала они поссорились из-за перевязки, потом, наверное, от волнения, долго не мог уснуть, всё прислушивался. Будто ожидал, что снова опустится мёртвая тишина, словно готовился к тому, что вместо глаз Куроо опять увидит чёрные провалы. 

— Тогда убери в ванной, — просит Ойкава. Куроо равнодушно кивает. — После перевязки там будто кого-то убивали.

Куроо дал себя осмотреть, даже не дергался, пока Ойкава ощупывал его голову и осматривал ладонь. А вот промыть порез и наложить бинт — закатил такой скандал, что Ойкаве его удушить хотелось.

Ойкава бросает на Куроо последний взгляд, прежде чем выйти из кухни, и его будто морозом по шкуре пробирает: тот улыбается. Но от одного взгляда на такую улыбку хочется палить из пистолета. Хотя бы в воздух, предупреждая.

Ойкава с искренним сожалением вспоминает, что оружие с собой не брал, и тут пугается по-настоящему.

Блядь, о какой херне он думает?! Это же Куроо, а не какой-то демон.

Атолл узкий, продолговатый, и кроме пальм и песка на нем нет ничего. Правда, на северной части острова Ойкава находит нагромождение серых камней, скрытое за толстыми пальмовыми стволами. Но и там нет ничего подозрительного. Серые, обтесанные водой, местами покрытые зеленоватым мхом. Ойкава оглядывает их внимательно, словно они могут ответить на вопрос: куда же испарилась пропавшая девушка. Ну и собака туристки заодно.

Он уже трёт глаза — от жары всё вокруг кажется мутным, — и оскальзывается. Камень под его ногой уходит в сторону, и Ойкава едва удерживает равновесие. Так свалиться и ногу сломать можно!

Он осторожно спускается ниже, заглядывает в приоткрывшуюся нишу и хмурится. Это действительно ниша — камень нависает над головой, если согнуться, можно протиснуться внутрь и через пару шагов пространство расширяется. Словно кто-то специально выдолбил в камнях небольшую комнатку. Вся внутренняя поверхность каменной клетки исписана бурыми письменами. Конечно, стоит проверить, но Ойкава не сомневается, что надписи сделаны кровью.

Посредине — небольшое возвышение, оно тёмное, кажется, гранитовое, покрытое жирными пятнами. Ойкава скребет ногтем камень, подносит пальцы к лицу и чихает. Запах терпкий, какой-то травяной, от него свербит в носу, словно аллергия началась.

— Что за фигня тут творится? — спрашивает сам себя Ойкава.

Похоже на алтарь или место для поклонения, или место заточения.

Он вдруг испытывает острый приступ ужаса: ему кажется, что вот-вот каменный потолок рухнет и погребёт его под собой. Ойкава выбирается из узкого прохода, обдирает локти и ладони, и только на солнечном свету вдыхает полной грудью.

Прямо перед ним — бирюзовые воды океана, блестящие в солнечных лучах так, что глазам больно. Ойкава прикрывает глаза ладонью и закусывает губу. Ему кажется, что он видит чёрный плавник, рассекающий рябую от лёгких волн поверхность.

Только ещё акул поблизости не хватало! Хотя, кажется, у них есть проблемы посерьезнее.

Этот чёртов атолл на Мальдивах просто какой-то рассадник оккультизма. Сначала местные твердили о чём-то сверхъестественном, вчера вот померещились чёрные провалы вместо глаз у Куроо, а сегодня — это. Ойкава уже сам сомневается в нормальности всего происходящего. И в своей нормальности тоже.

***

 

— Думаю, ты что-то хочешь сказать, — говорит Ойкава.

Он наблюдает за Куроо третий день, и каждая минута полна новых открытий. Если бы у Ойкавы было меньше терпения, он бы уже оставил всё это. А так он ждёт. Ему больше ничего не остаётся.

Он наблюдает, как Куроо надевает футболку задом наперёд и равнодушно отмечает, что если бы сейчас не держал себя в руках, то сорвался бы. Все это слишком похоже на балаган и совсем не в его стиле. А ещё Куроо шарахается от него, как от огня. 

Позавчера, когда Ойкава вернулся из душа и лег на постель рядом, Куроо вскочил и окинул его таким взглядом, что стало понятно: никакого секса и даже просто сна в одной постели. Ойкава уже устал от кресла и ему интересно, что за чертовщина творится. Это не Куроо, он уверен.

После всей этой мистической херни вокруг Ойкава уже готов поверить чему угодно. В любую местную сказку.

— Так говори, не томи.

— С чего ты взял? Нет. — Куроо идёт на кухню, идёт прочь так поспешно, что даже хватается за дверной косяк правой рукой. Той, которую рассек глубоко на пляже.

Ойкава хмыкает и достает из сумки ноутбук. Наверное, он очень многое пропустил из обязательной к изучению информации о Мальдивах.

Поисковик выдает массу ссылок, и Ойкава методично просматривает их одну за другой. Если у него и есть то, что зовётся чутьем детектива, то сейчас оно говорит: рой в этом направлении. Первая страница пестрит предложениями тур-операторов, а на второй Ойкаве улыбается удача. Он встречает легенду о том, как на Мальдивах появился ислам, и даже фыркает от смеха. 

Раннамари — джинн, который любил девственниц, его не удивляет, это история стара как мир. Таких полно в любой книге народных сказок. А вот то, что подобное могло заинтересоваться Куроо — очень странно. Уж как-то тот совсем не тянет на юную девственницу. 

Жители Мале избавились от своего проклятья благодаря купцу, который пожалел девушек и читал ночь напролет Коран. Где Ойкаве взять имама, который будет читать молитву всю ночь? И не сбежит ли от него Куроо после такого. 

Конечно, это просто бред и фантастика. Это слишком ненормально даже для этого странного острова, где под камнями спрятан алтарь и исчезают сначала животные, а потом и люди…

Да и откуда было взяться джинну на пустынном пляже, если бравый Абдул-Баракат уль-Барбари изгнал его давным-давно. И Ойкава ищет дальше.

Он успевает просмотреть с полсотни разных сайтов и прочитать о поверьях, кажется, все, когда слышит протяжный визг. Кричит женщина, и пока Ойкава отставляет ноутбук и натягивает на ноги сандалии, крик ее обрывается и переходит в бульканье.

Ойкава выскакивает на крыльцо и в тени пальм видит Куроо. Тот впивается в горло девушки зубами и закрывает ей рот ладонью. У него безумный взгляд, кровь заливает подбородок и грудь, футболка промокает сразу же. Девушка мычит, бьет его кулаком, но с каждым ударом сила её тает. Юбка задирается, и взгляду предстают короткие пухлые ножки с неожиданно тонкими лодыжками. Ойкава всё не может отвести от них глаз и двинуться с места.

Это не Куроо. Куроо не может быть этим.

Солнце припекает непокрытую голову, перед глазами мутится. Девушка уже не хрипит, тянет Куроо за футболку, а тот сдавливает пальцами её шею. Когда Ойкава наконец подходит ближе, девушка падает на песок, словно большая, в человеческий рост, изломанная кукла.

Куроо облизывает красные, блестящие губы и по одному обсасывает пальцы. Ойкава не чувствует страха или отвращения, он переводит взгляд с Куроо на девушку и гадает, какова вероятность того, что это девственница. Довольно высока, если учесть, что официальная религия на Мальдивах — ислам.

И вообще, какого хрена здесь происходит? 

Наверное, это и не он. Этот атолл подменил и его, раз он так спокоен, когда должен бы заломить Куроо руки и сдать его местной полиции.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Ойкава, и голос его звучит очень ровно, даже безжизненно. Словно он сам становится куклой, роботом без чувств и эмоций. Все они остались в доме, там, где Ойкава ещё не видел, как Куроо убивает низенькую пухлую девушку. 

Ойкава садится на корточки, прощупывает пульс под челюстью. Из широкой рваной раны сочится кровь, и он невольно стряхивает капельки с пальцев. Он не чувствует биения, не видит, чтобы девушка дышала. Ойкава оправляет на ней юбку, зачем-то поправляет разметанные волосы и снова кладёт руку ей на горло. Пульса все ещё нет.

— Куроо, — повторяет Ойкава чуть громче, — зачем ты набросился на неё?

Остров замирает. Снова не слышно океана, умолкают птицы. Даже дуновения ветра не ощущается. Неестественная тишина словно подсказывает Ойкаве, что будет, предупреждает. Он неторопливо поднимается, смотрит Куроо прямо в глаза. Серая радужка темнеет, словно её изнутри заливают чернилами.

— Я так, — хрипло говорит Куроо, — захотел. — И бросается вперёд.

Ойкава ждет этого с того самого момента, как подошёл. Той твари, что вселилась в Куроо, вряд ли нужен он, и она предпочтет от него избавиться. А Ойкава хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше времени. Ещё присмотреться, изучить, узнать наверняка все слабые места.

Он отступает на полшага, делает едва заметную подсечку, и Куроо летит на песок. Тот встаеё, отплевывается — на руки и губы налипают белые песчинки, — и теперь уже присматривается к Ойкаве.

— Забавно, но я знаю всё, о чём он думает, — вдруг говорит Куроо тихо. — И я знаю, о чём думаешь ты. Я знаю всё, что ты сделаешь сейчас и потом. Ты не сможешь победить, То-о-ру-у, — он тянет последний слог и улыбается широко, довольно, на зубах пузырится розовая пена. — Не в этот раз.

Внутри снова вспыхивает пламя, растекается по венам, но это не ярость — сила. Ойкава не чувствует ни злости, ни гнева. Он знает: ему просто снова нужно выиграть. Только в этот раз ставки выше.

Куроо стоит расслабленный и даже ленивый, в его позе и взгляде нет ничего привычного. Он двигается молниеносно, выбрасывает вперед руку, пытаясь схватить Ойкаву за горло, и снова летит на песок. Такие приемы Ойкава видит насквозь.

— Куроо, очнись. 

— Он тебя не услышит, — смеётся тварь губами Куроо. 

Ойкава не бьёт в ответ, он отступает, перетекает, как вода, и не даёт Куроо схватить себя. Совсем рядом лежит ещё теплый труп девушки, совсем девчонки, и Ойкава уверен, что Куроо — точнее, та хуйня, что сейчас в нём, — не пожалеет его. Точно так же задушит голыми руками, если сможет.

— Верткий, — с долей уважения говорит тот. — Но ничего, я не устаю и не чувствую боли. Больно-то ему.

Ойкава глубоко вдыхает и едва не давится влажным воздухом. Он оказывается не готов, когда Куроо бьёт его ногой в грудь. Слишком поверил в своё превосходство, думал, что справится. На миг вышибает дух, Ойкава опрокидывается на спину, перед глазами вспыхивают яркие пятна. 

Вот это точно новости: он и не знал, что Куроо может быть таким. Тягучим и быстрым одновременно, бить сильным, хорошо поставленным ударом. Профессионально, точно, прицельно.

Ойкава ловит губами воздух и поворачивает голову: в паре метров от него лежит мертвая окровавленная девушка. Он думает: проиграл. И почему-то даже не жаль, только сердце сжимает тревогой: что будет с Куроо, когда на острове найдут его в окружении трупов? Или эта тварь додумается избавиться от них — океан рядом, достаточно просто бросить их в воду залитую кровью девчонку, и к атоллу соберутся все мальдивские акулы. 

Куроо опускается на колени, осторожно кладёт ладонь на его шею, поглаживает ласково. Ойкава снова смотрит ему в глаза и видит всё ту же тьму. Он не удивляется, когда Куроо сжимает пальцы. Тот давит всё сильней, и Ойкава вяло пытается сбросить его руку, кажется, даже царапает ладонь. 

Больше нет ярких пятен, только тьма в карих глазах. 

— Да очнись же, — хрипит Ойкава. — Куроо. 

Он не может подохнуть сейчас, особенно в долгожданном отпуске, в этом тропическом раю, особенно от рук Куроо. Ойкава собирает остатки сил и бьёт того в живот, и он заваливается на бок скорее от неожиданности, чем от силы удара. Ойкава и сам не верит, что получилось, и пока тот поднимается, сам бросается на него. 

Он вжимает Куроо в песок лицом, наваливается сверху всем весом и не даёт подняться. Ойкава снова не знает, что делать, и чувствует нарастающую панику. Спокойствие откатывается назад приливной волной, и Ойкава только знает, что нельзя позволить Куроо встать.

— У тебя не получится это так просто, — говорит он с надрывом. Наверное, Куроо повредил ему связки. — Если потребуется, я привяжу тебя к стулу и буду читать Библию, Коран или что там ещё. — Куроо под ним больше не борется — шумно дышит, и Ойкава чувствует каждую напряженную мышцу. Он крепко сжимает волосы Куроо и сипло выдыхает ему на ухо: — Не отпущу так просто. Просто люблю.

Перед глазами темнеет, и Ойкава думает: наверное, он все-таки умер. В ушах звенит от мертвой тишины, не видно ничего, и всё, что чувствует Ойкава — это жар тела Куроо. И жмется теснее, хотя теснее, кажется, некуда. 

Темнота рассеивается так же быстро, как наступает. Ойкава снова слышит шум океана и тревожное щебетание птиц. Куроо под ним глухо стонет, и Ойкава скатывается на горячий песок.

— Что за хуйня? Я как тут оказался? А бутылка та где? — первым делом спрашивает Куроо. — Что же так всё болит?

Он переворачивается на спину, и Ойкава жадно вглядывается в его лицо. На коже буреют пятна крови, губа разбита, к ней налипли песчинки, вид жуткий, зато глаза карие, с рыжими пятнышками. И никакой черноты.

— Это что, кровь? — спрашивает Куроо. — Почему ты весь в крови?

Ойкава падает на песок и смеётся, хохочет так, что даже в груди больно. Куроо приподнимается на локтях, оглядывается и меняется в лице.

— Э-это что? Она что? Умерла? 

Ойкава кивает, умолкая. Куроо с ужасом пялится на него, потом опускает взгляд на себя, рассматривает измазанные кровью ладони, заскорузлую футболку.

— Это мы, да? Мы её убили?

Ойкава крепко сжимает губы. Куроо бледнеет так, что пятна крови кажутся чёрными. Глаза становятся перепуганными, совсем ещё мальчишечьими. Он ничего не помнит, ему и не нужно. И Ойкава отвечает:

— Не мы. Я. Это я её убил.

Он не врёт — если бы они не отправились в этот проклятый отпуск, вся эта хуйня не приключилась бы.

Куроо молчит долго, стискивает зубы так, что на щеках проступают желваки, шумно дышит. А Ойкава думает о том, что на груди, куда ударил Куроо, будет синяк. Он прикрывает глаза, вслушивается в шум прибоя и потирает горло рукой. 

Он не знает, что будет с ними дальше, и думать не хочет, но в одном он уверен: Куроо не нужно всё это. Ни одному нормальному человеку не нужно.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Куроо. — Что мы будем делать?

Ойкава открывает глаза и не может сдержать улыбку.

Мы. Куроо говорит «мы». На душе становится легко-легко.

— Для начала покормим здешних рыбок. 

***

 

Два следующих дня Ойкава наблюдает за Куроо. Во-первых, хочет быть уверен, что всё это конец, тварь не вернётся. Хотя, вопрос, куда она испарилась, остаётся открытым. А, во-вторых, хочет понять, что будет с ними дальше.

Там, на пляже, когда Куроо увидел труп и окровавленного Ойкаву, он думал: «мы», но мало ли…

Ойкаве безумно страшно, что вот так всё и закончится. Чтобы не думать и не свихнуться, ему надо заниматься работой.

Он почти уверен, что кровь в той каменной нише принадлежит пропавшей девушке. Он уже и не собирается искать её, а вот разобраться, кто размазал её по камням — стоит. И ради этого надо поговорить с работниками Сугимото-сана, с теми, кто постоянно находился на атолле.

Когда хватятся второй пропавшей девушки, которая умерла из-за них? Ойкава вспоминает, как они тащили её неожиданно тяжелое тело к тем скалам. А потом и песок стаскивали к воде, подальше. Его мутит от одного только вида побуревшей воды, картинка появляется перед глазами, стоит смежить веки, словно изнутри выбитая.

Ойкава громко сглатывает.

— Что случилось? — Куроо откладывает в сторону пульт, переворачивается набок. Он умудряется так загореть за неполную неделю, что Ойкаве кажется, что тот пробыл на Мальдивах минимум месяц. — Ты… Ты всё о ней вспоминаешь?

Он касается локтя пальцами, самые кончики их — ледяные.

— Нет, — врет Ойкава и улыбается как можно безмятежнее. — Просто, похоже, придётся опросить местных. Не хочу, — прибавляет он жалобно. — Знаешь, я как-то не так представлял этот отпуск. Ясное дело, что это не совсем отпуск, — Ойкава умолкает, закусывает губу и отчего-то поднять взгляд страшно. Он боится увидеть в глазах Куроо осуждение. — Но все же Мальдивы, океан, солнце и много-много секса… А ощущение, что меня где-то жестоко наебали.

Куроо молчит, только подтягивается ближе, жмётся горячим боком. Духота, царящая вокруг, вдруг становится незаметной, и Ойкаве совсем не хочется, чтобы тот отодвигался.

***

 

Местные его сторонятся. Точнее их, потому что Куроо рядом — не захотел оставаться на атолле, пока Ойкава выбрался в город. И Ойкава этому рад. Его присутствие прибавляет сил и уверенности, кажется, что уж вместе-то они справятся хоть с целым миром.

Ойкава неплохо говорит по-английски, а к ужасному акценту, похоже, на курортах все привыкли. 

«Не знаем, господин». «Не видели, господин». «Ничего не слышали, господин».

Через пару часов Ойкаве кажется, что все вокруг слепые и глухие, да ещё и дураки в придачу. Он устало опускается на кожаный диван, и Куроо садится рядом. Он кладет ладонь на колено, и кожа его выглядит ещё смуглее на фоне светлых льняных брюк. 

— Возвращаемся?

У причала их ждёт лодка, та самая, на которой они плыли с Мале в тропический рай. Ойкаве не хочется признавать, что вылазка в город провалилась, но и топтаться в отеле Сугимото-сана больше нет смысла. Вышколенный персонал заученно улыбается и не говорит ничего сверх безликих любезностей.

От отеля до причала — минут семь ходьбы, но Ойкаве кажется, что все тридцать. От жары в голове стоит туман — он так и не привык к палящему солнцу. Куроо не отстает, с интересом оглядывается по сторонам, вот уж кто адаптировался. Даже завидно.

— Эй! Ойкава? — Он вздрагивает, Куроо хватает его за плечо, встряхивает. — Да погоди же. Смотри.

Он показывает в сторону узкого проулка, который тянется вдоль линии порта. Это даже не проулок, просто зазор между зданиями, и Ойкава успевает заметить мелькнувшую в тени белую ткань.

— Вот, взгляни. Фигня какая-то. — Куроо показывает руку, на которой лежит коричневатый, выцветший клок бумаги. — Точь-в-точь, как в той бутылке. 

Кусочек бумаги лежит на ладони Куроо, на той самой, которую тот рассёк совсем недавно. Бинт затёрся, местами потемнел от пыли. Пальцы Куроо не дрожат.

Они, не сговариваясь, бросаются в проулок.

Парень, ещё совсем мальчишка, дожидается их в десяти шагах от линии света.

— Зачем ты сунул мне это? — угрожающе спрашивает Куроо. Ойкава не удивляется, он и сам уже готов сорваться от жары, тревоги и непонимания. 

— Господин спрашивал про девушку, я могу отвести к тому, кто знает, — шепчет парень и выглядывает за их спины. — Только тихо. А то будет очень плохо.

Ойкаве кажется, что у него голова идёт кругом. Как только он пытается разобраться, в чем дело, все запутывается ещё сильнее. Паренёк говорит с акцентом, голос его тянется патокой, тягучий и непонятный, но разобрать, если вслушаться, можно. 

— Кому будет плохо? — уточняет Ойкава. В голове стоит шум, кажется, он получил тепловой удар, потому что перед глазами на миг темнеет, и серый, темный мир проулка кружится, словно карусель.

— Всем, — отрезает парень. — Идёмте, я вас проведу. Только вот это наденьте. А то будет плохо. Всем будет плохо.

Он сует Куроо в руку какие-то побрякушки и первым движется глубже в серое пространство.

— Что это? — спрашивает Ойкава, и собственный голос слышится ему, как из колодца. 

— Какой-то амулет, — с сомнением говорит Куроо, — хрен с ним, от него хуже не будет. — Он вешает на шею Ойкавы отдающий травами кулон и обматывает второй вокруг своего запястья. — Идём, — Куроо тянет его за ладонь. От прикосновения становится лучше, марево рассеивается, даже дышится легче. 

— Идём, — повторяет Ойкава, пытается улыбнуться и встряхивает головой. Белая материя, из которой сшита одежда паренька, ещё видна впереди.

Тот дожидается у поворота и снова ведёт их узкой улочкой. И откуда такая в дорогом курортном городе, где рукой подать до дорогих отелей и ресторанов?! Выщербленная плитка под ногами похрустывает. Ойкава спотыкается, едва не падает, хватается за плечо Куроо.

— Под ноги смотри, — мягко укоряет Куроо. И почему-то сейчас это не вызывает злости и желания огрызнуться, ответить уколом на укол. Может, потому что в тоне Куроо слышится искренняя забота.

Парень останавливается перед плетёной дверью и распахивает её, пропуская Ойкаву и Куроо внутрь.

— Заходите, он уже ждёт вас.

— Кто ждёт? — оборачивается Куроо. Но проводника уже и след простыл. — Не нравится мне всё это…

Внутри неожиданно прохладно, терпко пахнет травами и какими-то цветами, а ещё душистым дымом. Ойкава чихает и прикрывает рот рукой, в носу свербит от обилия запахов.

— Успел, значит, — раздаётся из темноты скрипучий голос. — Хорошо. Ближе подойдите, что замерли на пороге? Только бесов в дом пускаете.

— Я вообще ни чёрта не понимаю, — шепчет Куроо, и Ойкава с ним согласен. 

Они проходят внутрь, пробираются между заставленным склянками столом и шкафом, огибают нагромождение коробок и подходят ближе к креслу. В нём сидит сморщенный, похожий на высушенную фигу, старик. 

— Ещё б понимали! Как лезть в самое пекло — так всё вы понимаете, а как разбираться с последствиями…

— Вы кто? Зачем звали? — перебивает Куроо. В его голосе теперь слышны злость и беспокойство. 

— Вечно торопятся, вечно спешат, а толку — с гулькин нос, — продолжает старик, словно его и не перебивали. — Хотел я сам, да вот, — он указывает на свою ногу, и только сейчас Ойкава замечает, что она перебинтована. — Какой из меня сейчас путешественник. А этому шалопаю ещё учиться и учиться, чтобы самому…

Ойкаве кажется, что это ему снится. Весь этот отпуск с мистикой и непонятными стариками, сейчас он проснётся в своей квартире, и под боком будет спать Куроо. Ойкава не даст ему спать, будет сдергивать одеяло и щекотать, пока Куроо совсем не взбесится. А потом они будут вместе завтракать и…

— Девчонку эту не ищите. Всем и так ясно, куда она пропала. Даже полиция не собирается искать. Ты уже понял, да? — спрашивает старик, впиваясь в Ойкаву тяжелым, цепким взглядом. — Ты все уже сам понял. Умный, только нос суёшь, куда не нужно. А ты, — он тычет пальцем в Куроо, — отмеченный. Тебе и исправлять. Оберегов не снимайте.

Старик отворачивается к столику, возится со склянками и с минуту вокруг слышен только мелодичный перезвон, да покашливание.

— Что я должен исправить? — непонимающе переспрашивает Куроо. 

Во рту Ойкавы пересыхает. Старик снова поднимает взгляд, и Ойкаве кажется, что тот читает его мысли, как раскрытую книгу. От него теперь веет силой, ужасающей силой, даже ещё более страшной, чем тогда ночью, на пляже, когда казалось, что весь мир поглотила тьма. 

— Что натворил, то и должен, — буркает старик. — Надо будет, узнаешь. Вот, держи. 

Он протягивает им свиток, такой же желто-коричневый, как и тот клочок бумаги. 

— Суёшь их, метки эти, охранные, а толку нет. Слыхали про Раннамари — проклятье этих островов? И про купца, изгнавшего джинна? Тебе, — он обращается к Куроо, — придётся это повторить.

— Джинны, купцы… О чём вы говорите? 

— Справишься, — уверено говорит старик и вдруг заходится громким кашлем. Он надсадный, глухой и похож на карканье. — Все, что нужно — просто читать молитву. От заката до рассвета, пока первые лучи не осветят песок острова. Тогда джинн снова уснёт до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь по глупости и незнанию его не пробудит.

— Погодите, я читал эту легенду. — Ойкава глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, и дымный воздух придаёт ему сил. — Там говорится о том, как купец с каким-то непроизносимым именем читал всю ночь Коран. Как Куроо это сделает? Мы — японцы, и даже если бы мы нашли книгу на японском, в чём я очень сомневаюсь, — он улыбается и продолжает громче: — С чего вы взяли, что это подействует? Тут нужен имам или священник…

— Всё-то тебе знать надо, — ворчит старец, но на вопрос неожиданно отвечает: — Купец тот был непрост, ой как непрост. Думаешь, островитяне не пытались избавиться от напасти? Да только не действовали молитвы. А Абдул-Баракат уль-Барбари сам был отмеченным. Потому и подействовало.

— Да что это значит? — взрывается Куроо, он стискивает свиток в кулаке так, что тот жалобно хрустит. 

— Не шуми тут, — строго говорит старик и тяжело вздыхает. — То и значит, джинном ты отмеченный. Как и купец тот. Лучше скажи, ты в Бога веришь? — Он смотрит Куроо в глаза, и тот умолкает, ссутуливается, словно из него выпускают воздух, и едва заметно кивает. — Вот и молись своему Богу об искуплении.

— Откуда вы всё это знаете? — шёпотом спрашивает Ойкава. Он больше не чувствует жара Мальдив, по спине пробирает ознобом, на руках проступают мурашки, а горло стискивает от ужаса.

— Ты не в том месте ищешь демонов. Идите. Мне вам больше нечего сказать, — устало выдыхает старец. Он откидывается в кресле, вся его сила вдруг исчезает, растворяется в воздухе. И сейчас перед ними сидит просто утомленный беседой старик. 

Куроо тихо благодарит и первым выходит из лачуги. Интересно, что же тот увидел или почувствовал, что даже спорить не стал? Ойкава уже собирается пойти следом, но, повинуясь порыву, низко кланяется. 

— Обереги не снимайте, — доносится до него негромкое, когда Ойкава пробирается между коробок к дверям. Ойкава стискивает пальцами пахнущий травами мешочек и думает, что не снял бы его сейчас даже под страхом смерти. Слишком уж хорошо он помнит чужой холодный взгляд Куроо и кровь-кровь-кровь.

Куроо дожидается его на улице, утирает пот со лба.

— Вот же хрень, — хрипло говорит он и старается улыбнуться. — Испугался?

— Не больше твоего, — парирует Ойкава. Ему стыдно за свой страх, стыдно за свои мысли и хочется сказать что-нибудь язвительное, грубое. Но Ойкава прикусывает язык, Куроо не виноват. — Пойдем отсюда, а? Есть хочу.

Куроо не спорит. Они быстро шагают по узкому переулку к пристани, уже даже виден белый шпиль здания, как Куроо тормозит так резко, что Ойкава налетает на него.

— Что такое?

— Слушай, я только что понял. Этот дедок, что, говорил по-японски?

***

 

— Наверное, надо начинать, да? 

На коленях у Куроо стоит ноутбук, и у того на лице написано, что он чувствует себя донельзя глупо. Красное солнце исчезает в водах океана, комнату затапливают сумерки. И единственным источником света остаётся светящийся экран.

— Начинай, — улыбается Ойкава, ободряюще проводит по плечу Куроо пальцами и заваливается на постель за его спиной. — Постараюсь уснуть, пока ты будешь читать джинну сказки на ночь.

Куроо фыркает, бьет его несильно по бедру и едва не роняет ноутбук на пол.

— Ладно-ладно, молись уж, избранный наш. И про свиток не забудь.

Куроо пару раз вдыхает и выдыхает, а потом вдруг вместо молитвы спрашивает тихо:

— Как думаешь, дед плёл что-то об искуплении. Это он о чём говорил? О нас?

— Может и о нас, — ровно говорит Ойкава и съёживается в комок за спиной Куроо. — Читай уже, не отвлекайся.

Все эти дни были такими напряженными, что Ойкаве кажется: уснёт, не успев донести голову до подушки. Но вместо того, чтобы задремать он вслушивается в монотонные слова Куроо. Они не убаюкивают, не приносят утешения или покоя. 

В груди жжёт и колет, печёт слева. Ойкава закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать от боли. Вот, значит, как думает Куроо. А он как дурак на пляже ему про любовь шептал. Хорошо хоть тот ничего не помнит, но едва ли от этого легче.

Он ожидает трепетания занавесок, грохота и дыма, а может той черноты, с которой они уже встречались, но ничего этого не происходит. Во рту становится солоно от крови, и Ойкава шумно втягивает носом воздух — успокоиться. Нельзя сейчас отвлекать Куроо, Ойкава видел, на что способен джинн. Разобраться в их отношениях они успеют, если живыми вернутся в Японию.

Куроо продолжает монотонно бубнить, нашаривает ладонь Ойкавы на постели и переплетает пальцы.

На душе становится очень спокойно, и Ойкава улыбается, сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

***

 

— Всё-таки отпуск почти удался. — Ойкава натягивает на голову свою излюбленную кепку, подмигивает. — Даже отдохнуть успели.

Сумки уже стоят у дверей, с минуты на минуту должна показаться лодка, которая доставит их на Мале, а оттуда самолёт с пересадкой до Токио. Куроо окидывает взглядом белый песок, бирюзовую воду, высокое небо и снова смотрит на Ойкаву.

— Удался, да. Вляпались в какую-то херь, скормили акулам труп, изгнали джинна. Выжили. Возвращаемся домой, к работе. Вот тебе и рай на земле, мать его.

Он морщится, как от боли. Но происходившее с ними эти две недели кажется нереальным: то сказкой, то кошмаром. Он бы не хотел повторить.

Ойкава пожимает плечами. Действительно, что тут скажешь. Они снова возвращаются в дом, когда слышится звук моторной лодки.

— Иди сюда. — Куроо хватает Ойкаву за плечо, прижимает крепко и целует во влажный висок. — Зато отдохнули вдвоём.

Ойкава на мгновенье обмякает в руках, позволяет себе расслабиться, а потом шутливо отпихивает Куроо.

— Вдруг увидят!

Он громко смеётся, подхватывает с пола сумку и первым выскакивает на крыльцо. 

Куроо не хочет повторения, ему и с его спокойной жизнью неплохо. Но эти две недели с Ойкавой он бы не поменял на тихие две без него.

Куроо выходит сразу же, следом, нагоняет Ойкаву уже на пляже и идёт рядом шаг в шаг.


End file.
